User blog:MoviemakerMichael3c7/A Skrall of the Sands Part 1
(Note: This is a non-canon fan-fiction story I have had in my head for months. And after discovering the blogs I decided to write it here. Here goes......) Greetings. If you are reading this tablet you are the lucky discoverer of my chronicles. The chronicles of Skrallix. If you find my name amusing I will have your throat slit. I am a Skrall, no, a rouge Skrall. I am the kind of Skrall that is talked about around campfires, used to discourage bad behavior. "If you ever try to be like Skrallix, Tuma will have your head!" Scare tactics I'd say. I and my fellow Sand Raiders are usually regarded as outlaws, thugs, and dangerous beings. I cannot truthfully deny any of those charges because they are partly correct. However before you consider me just a wayward Skrall with a party of thugs for companions hear my side of the story. It all began years ago, on the old Bara Magna, before the attack on Atero, before Mata Nui, before all of those I was just another Skrall in just another Skrall legion. This was the time when we lived in the far north. It had been years since the core war and our elemental lord was no longer with us. We were also united with the sisters of the skrall even though they were already shunned. They still were a part of our tribe and for the most part just kept quiet. We still had most of our Leader Class Skrall (two along with a legion had been trapped on Bota Magna during The Shattering) and life seemed normal. If you were a Skrall in a legion during this time there was one event you would look foward to more than any other. That was the great championship. It was when each legion got to prove its skill in battle in a great arena fight. Ironically it was very similar to the Atero Glatorian Tournament. However at the same time it was different. In this arena there were hardly any rules ecxept for, You cannot kill other Skrall, and ,If you are struck down you are out. But of course every year there was talk of how some Skrall killed another(which always resulted in a new head being placed on our fortress walls) or someone had cheated. This is how our arena worked, two legions would wear two diferently colored "cloaks" around their arms. Then they would enter the arena, we could not possibly have fit two whole legions into that arena so the legions enter a few at a time as others were struck out. After a gruling fight the last nine standing would divide into teams of three and attack each other. The three that surrvived would then have the honor of fighting an Elite Class Skrall that survived their special tornaments. Then whoever survived that battle(if any) had the honor of dueling a Leader Class Skrall one on one. If a Skrall won that fight then, if they had no name a name would be given to them. If they had a name some other promotion would be given to them. I always counted the days until this tournement, and, in the year I begin my story I was even more expectant of the day. It was the day of the tornument. My legion was preparing and practicing for our battle in the arena. Last year some of our legions Skrall had survived until the fight with an Elite Skrall. This year I had plans of becoming a champion as did ever Skrall. But there was one thing I wanted more than anything else. A name. To me an ordinary Skrall Warrior a name was something important. I cannot explain it well but I can say, I really wanted a name. A good one too. So I trained well for the tournement, and this year I felt very sure of myself. Suddenly It was anounced, our legion was to fight now. I clasped my sword and shield tightly and began marching into the arena. Throughout the fight I mainly stayed to the back. I certainly had my fair share of attackers swarming around me here and there but I did not recive nearly as much damage as those nearer the front. After some time when a little under half our legions were still fighting a Leader Class Skrall named Uoano anounced a short break for the legions to refresh. I was still in the compition at this time thanks to my stratagy and was glad to be allowed a break. All the Skrall of course showed their thanks to the three Leader Skrall present, Uoano, Lontius, and Tuma, in the traditional way and we all returned to our baracks. I was one of the "lucky" Skrall who had to go get the rations for my section of the baracks. Thinking back on it now I have finally relized how disgusting and unplesent our rations really were. To this day I still do not know all that was in our rations. I only know that they were a sickly green color and they stank. As I pushed the rations wagon,( It was called a "wagon" but was really more of a cart.) down a hall way and to a slightly wide two way walkway that overlooked some baracks I noticed something strange. A rock agori's twin swords lying on the ground. But the agori himself was nowhere to be seen. The strange thing was that I had seen him when I walked down this walkway a few moments ago. He was a guard, and no guard of this Skrall fortess abandoned his post unless by force or something he needed to report had occured. And they never abandoned their weapons. Then, as I looked ahead down the walkway I noticed a Skrall sheild lying in the dust. Something was very wrong. Then from behind me four Skrall pushed past and ran down the walkway into the hall at the end. Suddenly arms reached down from the ceiling above one of the Skrall and he disapeared! The other Skrall who were ahead of him turned to see what had happened. One was greeted by a screaming, falling Skrall. The next moment two unconsious Skrall lay in a heap on the floor. The two remaining Skrall suddenly retreted back to the walkway and loaded their Thornax Launchers apparently preparing for a fight. Then from the ceiling came a horrifiying shriek and a Vorox jumped down! He landed directly infront of one of the Skrall. The Skrall tried to shoot him with a Thornax but the Vorox was to fast. It grabbed the unfortanete warrior and flung him against the side of the walkway. That accounted for another downed warrior. The final Skrall was prepared for whatever the Vorox could do, or so he thought. Unexpectedly the Vorox grabbed the fallen Skrall's sword and advanced on the warrior. The warrior fired a volley of Thornax as the Vorox slowly advanced. One acctually hit him but the Vorox only winced. Then he jumped through the air, struck the Skrall and grabbed both his legs! Then he flung him over the side of the walkway!! The Skrall fell screaming over the edge until a horrible thud silenced him. I glanced over the side and noticed him groaning in pain. I also happened to notice the Vorox. He had seen me and was slowly advancing. I clutched my sword tightly and prepared to fight.................................... TO BE CONTINUED SOON!!! Category:Blog posts